Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiant ray generation control apparatus, a radiation imaging system, and a method for controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
A digital X-ray imaging system including an X-ray generator for irradiating an object with X-ray, and an X-ray detector for acquiring as digital data an X-ray image representing the intensity distribution of X-ray which penetrated the object has been commercially manufactured.
Such a digital X-ray imaging system performs X-ray imaging while controlling the state of the X-ray detector, such as activation of the X-ray detector and transition to a storage state. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-308632 discusses a technique for controlling the state of an X-ray detector by transmitting information about an X-ray exposure switch from an X-ray generator to the X-ray detector, thus performing imaging control. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-155847 discusses a technique for changing, when an X-ray detector detects X-ray generated by an X-ray generator, the X-ray detector to a state where X-ray can be detected to acquire an X-ray image.
However, signal exchange between the X-ray generator and the X-ray detector as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-308632 becomes difficult if the X-ray generator is not provided with a dedicated interface. When the X-ray detector performs state transition upon detection of X-ray as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-155847, delayed detection of the activation and deactivation of X-ray emission will cause degradation in image quality.